La nota
by Satolink
Summary: Hipo y Jack se conocen desde niños, Jack empieza a vivir con Hipo sin saber que el oji verde está enamorado de él, desafortunadamente para Hipo, Jack siempre lleva consigo a mujeres en la noche mientras él sufre en silencio hasta que una noche ocurre algo inesperado que cambiará la vida de ambos. Jack x Hipo
1. Chapter 1

Historia creada con personajes de como entrenar a tu dragón (Hipo) y el origen de los guardianes (Jack) esto es yaoi chico x chico, si no te gusta eres libre de no leer

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores :P

La nota

Capítulo 1

Amigos

Sus suspiros se escuchaban una y otra vez en la calle, afortunadamente para él estaba solo, era ya de noche y tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en su trabajo debido a que tenía que entregar los informes de mes. Llegó a su casa, en la entrada lo saludó como siempre su gato negro con ojos verde esmeralda como los suyos.

–Hola chimuelo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –el animalito le maulló con alegría e inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos–. Te extrañé amiguito.

En eso escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba, probablemente de una recámara, giró sus ojos con desdén, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Bajó a chimuelo para colocarlo en el sofá, el gatito lo observó con tristeza como si no quisiera que viera lo que estaba ahí arriba.

Hipo subió a la planta alta y vio que las luces de su recámara estaban encendidas, entró y encontró algo que le destrozó bastante, en su cama destendida se encontraba una pareja, una chica rubia delgada junto a un muchacho delgado de cabellos blancos como la nieve y piel pálida, se trataba de su amigo Jack quien besaba con lujuria a la dama.

–¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –gritó Hipo colérico intentando ocultar su dolor.

La pareja dio un brinco asustados por aquel grito, Jack solamente sonrió.

–Hola Hipo, creí que ya no llegarías, te presento a… –

–¿Quién te crees que eres al traer a alguien a mi casa y estar con ella en mi cuarto? –Hipo abrió la puerta completamente–. ¡Largo!

–Tranquilo Hipo, no es nada grave, por favor déjanos solos por un momento –Jack se levantó de la cama demostrando que sólo traía sus pantalones puestos.

La chica estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

–Será mejor irme, lo, lo lamento –dijo mientras recogía sus coas para así irse.

La chica se fue de la casa, Jack se puso triste por aquello.

–¿Viste lo que ocasionaste? Estuve a punto de estar con ella y tú lo arruinas –se molestó.

–¡Cállate! –exclamó Hipo–. El hecho que seas mi amigo no te da derecho de meterte en mi casa como si fueras el dueño, te dejé hospedarte aquí en lo que encontrabas un nuevo hogar.

–Vaya, me estás diciendo que soy una molestia para ti, ¿verdad?

–Sólo lárgate –dijo Hipo esperando que Jack se fuera, se acercó a su propia cama para quitar las sábanas–. Será mejor que cambie mi cama.

Jack observó todo y sonrió.

–Será mejor que las dejes, ya mañana las cambia –se acercó a Hipo y se colocó detrás de él para susurrarle en su oído izquierdo–. Aún puede pasar lo que estaba buscando.

Hipo se sonrojó por aquello, le molestó sentir a su amigo cerca, más el saber que desde que conoció a Jack le gustaba sólo que no se atrevió a decir nada debido a que el peli blanco siempre estaba tras varias chicas y las presumía ante él.

–Déjame en paz, quiero descansar –se quejó Hipo.

Jack volteó a su amigo para tenerlo de frente, lo tomó de la cintura y sonrió al ver el sonrojo del oji verde. Le encantaba ver como Hipo se sonrojaba por mínimos toques (según él)

–Lo lamento, pero arruinaste mis planes así que yo arruinaré los tuyos –Jack acercó sus labios al cuello de Hipo para besarlo y saborearlo.

Hipo soltó un gemido que le agradó bastante al otro, ambos cayeron en la cama, Hipo estuvo a punto de golpear a Jack, le dolía estar en esa situación y lo peor, sabía que le estaba gustando, en eso sonó el celular del oji verde que se encontraba en la bolsa de su pantalón arruinando el momento; Jack se separó de él algo molesto, Hipo contestó el teléfono, se trataba de su jefe.

–Sí claro, no hay ningún problema, en un momento lo realizo –respondió.

Hipo salió de su alcoba.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Jack.

–Mi jefe me pidió realizar las nóminas de esta semana cuanto antes –respondió mientras salía de la alcoba para prender su laptop que se encontraba en el comedor y así empezar a trabajar.

Chimuelo ya estaba dormido en el sofá, Jack observó a Hipo que laboraba y probablemente olvidó por completo lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

–Nuevamente trabajarás hasta tarde –se molestó Jack mientras pasaba a la cocina.

–Tengo que terminar esto –respondió Hipo sin prestarle atención.

Jack preparó café y le sirvió una taza a su amigo acompañada con un pedazo de pastel de limón para merendar.

–No tardes tanto –fue lo único que le dijo para así dejarlo solo e ir a la otra alcoba a dormir.

Hipo observó la taza de café y la tristeza volvió en él, le dolía bastante saber que Jack sólo quería ser su amigo nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se levantó para poder ir a la universidad donde era maestro de varias materias, se bañó, se vistió usando una camisa azul cielo de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se peinó y bajó para ver ahí a un Hipo dormido sobre la laptop y al lado una taza a medio beber y sin haber comido lo que le dejó la noche anterior, Jack se acercó a él, lo observó con ternura y a la vez con tristeza, le molestaba que su amigo fuera explotado de esa manera. Recorrió un poco la silla con el único fin de cargarlo y llevarlo a su cama cosa que fue destruida ya que el chico de cabello marrón despertó.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

–Las nueve cuarenta –dijo Jack.

Hipo se asustó por aquello, se levantó rápido para ir a su cuarto cuanto antes, cambiarse de ropa y volver a la sala.

–¡Llegaré tarde! –exclamó asustado.

–Ey, te pasaste toda la noche trabajando, al menos deberías descansar –mencionó Jack preocupado.

–Olvídalo, hoy hay junta, debo estar presente y llegaré tarde –salió de la casa para dejar a Jack solo con chimuelo quien se veía preocupado.

–Lo sé, a mí también me preocupa –mencionó el peli blanco.

Jack llegó a la escuela para dar clases a distintos salones, ya al llegar al medio día podría al fin irse y planear los trabajos y exámenes parciales.

–¡Jack! –escuchó a lo lejos y observó una chica de cabello azabache y delgada.

–Hola Annie, ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó sonriente ya que esa maestra le interesaba.

–Muy bien gracias, escucha, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo, conozco un excelente sitio –dijo la muchacha.

Jack accedió gustoso para ir a un restaurante de comida japonesa, ya de ahí salieron a un parque para así poder charlar más y conocerse mejor, Jack habló casi siempre de Hipo, de cómo la había conocido y varios detalles más.

–Vaya, sí que quieres mucho a tu amigo –sonrió la chica.

Jack no respondió ante eso.

–Disculpa, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa? –preguntó Jack nervioso, la chica accedió, así que ahí se dirigieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Seguimos con esta historia, gracias por leer y por sus opiniones y reviews, ya que con sus opinones y consejos puedo mejorar la historia o ver si le continúo o le dejo ahí :p

yusefan halackti fanny alejo: muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó, sí es crossover nada más que no sabía aún como ponerlo pero ya lo logré :)

Comenzamos con el capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

La entrega

Hipo estaba exhausto nuevamente, afortunadamente le dieron el día de descanso de mañana por su excelente trabajo y que su jefe vio sus terribles ojeras, sólo deseaba llegar a su casa, comer, bañarse y dormir, al llegar a ésta, escuchó una risa femenina proveniente de arriba, subió y vio la puerta del cuarto de Jack abierta, nuevamente se enojó y se sintió triste, pero no quería interrumpir, así que los dejó solos; entró a la ducha para sentir las gotas chocar con su piel y cabello mientras el cerraba los ojos, le dolía bastante saber que Jack era un mujeriego. Al salir de la ducha y vestirse con algo más cómodo, unos shorts y una camiseta color verde fue a la cocina para prepararse simplemente un sándwich de atún y poder dormir después; empezó a leer un libro mientras su gato lo acompañaba. En eso escuchó un fuerte portazo que lo aterró, la chica de cabello negro bajó molesta.

–¡No puedo creer que creyeras que yo era de esas facilitas! –gritó enfadada, observó a Hipo anonadado y se sonrojó–. Disculpe.

Salió de la casa, Jack bajó de prisa.

–¡Te invité a la casa para eso, era más que obvio! –exclamó.

–Ya se fue, ya no te escuchará –mencionó su amigo mientras cerraba su libro para levantarse de su asiento.

–¿La viste y no la detuviste?, ¿por qué? –preguntó el oji azul molesto.

–Porque no es algo que me importe –dijo Hipo con tristeza.

–Nuevamente se me escapa la oportunidad de poder hacerlo –se desesperó.

–Lástima, a veces hay suerte y otras no, me voy a dormir –dijo Hipo pasando al lado de Jack para subir las escaleras.

Jack lo observó y vio la piel de su amigo, sus piernas bien trabajadas, delgadas pero se veían fuertes y sus brazos igual, su imaginación comenzó a divagar.

Hipo llegó a su alcoba y empezó a mover las cobijas de su cama para meterse en ella y poder apagar la luz.

La luz nuevamente fue encendida, Hipo observó en la entrada a su amigo que sólo observaba.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Jack se acercó y le quitó de encima las cobijas para dejarlo descobijado cosa que asustó a su amigo, se colocó encima de él al estilo cuatro patas y le sonrió de forma pícara.

–¿Qué rayos te sucede? –preguntó el oji verde asustado y muy sonrojado puesto que Jack le había besado los labios, jamás se imaginó que algún día su amigo lo besaría.

–No pienso quedarme con las ganas –fue lo único que dijo para así después volver a besar a Hipo, quien se preocupó por aquellas palabras aún más.

–Jack, basta, por favor, déjame en paz –se quejó el chico intentando quitarse de encima a su amigo pero era inevitable, Jack se quitó su pantalón y camiseta para estar sólo en bóxer cosa que sonrojó más a Hipo, jamás se imaginó poder verlo así.

–Sé que también quieres –dijo con lujuria y le quitó su short.

–¡No!, por favor no –Hipo empezó a soltar lágrimas por la tristeza sabiendo que él sólo iba a ser un juguete porque no pudo acostarse con la chica cosa que hizo sentir pésimo a Jack.

–Por favor Hipo, no me digas que no, quiero hacerlo, por favor –Jack se lamentó en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo.

Hipo se sorprendió por aquella actitud, jamás se imaginó que Jack rogaría por aquello, sí que realmente quería tener relaciones esa noche, Hipo lo pensó y su corazón fue débil, pensó que probablemente nunca podría tener otra oportunidad para algo así, acarició el cabello de Jack para que su amigo lo viera.

–Está bien –dijo en un susurró cosa que alegró al peli blanco quien volvió a besarlo y su beso fue recibido.

Jack sintió aquel beso como lo más hermoso en su vida, había besado a varias personas pero ese beso fue muy significativo, metió su lengua a la boca de su amigo para hacerlo más profundo, se separaron por unos instantes y observó al oji verde completamente sonrojado y sonriente, le quitó su camiseta y su ropa interior restante para verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo y quedar maravillado por lo hermoso que era, después se quitó su única prenda que tenía para que ambos estuvieran desnudos y así poder hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Empezó con delicadez para no dañar a su amigo ya que sabía que él aún no había tenido relaciones con anterioridad provocando que Jack fuera el primero. Hipo por su parte deseaba que eso llegara a más pero muy en el fondo sabía que sólo era un pasatiempo de Jack.


	3. 3 Pasatiempo

A la mañana siguiente Jack fue el primero en despertar, se levantó un poco, talló sus ojos y se percató de donde se encontraba, en la alcoba de su mejor amigo, observó a Hipo dormir plácidamente a su lado, Jack se sonrojó al verlo y recordar todo, salió en silencio para no despertarlo, vestirse e irse de ahí para ir a la escuela.

–No puedo creerlo, que idiota soy –se dijo a sí mismo preocupado.

Recordó lo que sucedió con su amigo, cuando ambos se entregaron en el amor y el sonrojo aumentó.

–Perdóname Hipo –dijo con tristeza.

En la casa, Hipo se despertó, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se percató que estaba solo y esa sonrisa desapareció por completo, se levantó con cuidado ya que aún le dolía su parte baja por lo de aquella noche, entró a la ducha para descansar y así poder desayunar, afortunadamente para él hoy tenía el día libre. Recordó el momento en que se entregó a Jack y varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

–Ojalá no hubiera hecho eso –dijo con tristeza y tapando su rostro con sus manos, chimuelo se acercó a él para intentar consolarlo y evitar que llorara más.

Ya después de terminar de dar clases, Jack salió de la escuela, a decir verdad todos sus pensamientos lo llevaban a Hipo, su amigo quien conoció hace años y que había sido su soporte y apoyo en todo momento, recordó nuevamente todo lo ocurrido ignorando que a lo lejos alguien le llamaba y con esos pensamientos se fue de la escuela para llegar a casa.

Oooo

Al llegar a casa se encontró en la sala al oji verde quien veía sin mucho ánimo una película de romance.

–Hola –dijo Jack con pena–. ¿No fuiste al trabajo?

–Me dieron el día –respondió Hipo sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

–Ya veo –Jack se sentó a su lado –. ¿Qué miras?

–No sé cómo se llama, la vi ya empezada –respondió el chico.

Jack estaba algo incómodo por la situación en eso una escena de un beso entre las protagonistas se dio.

–La pareja es lesbiana, interesante –dijo Jack con un tono irónico.

El peli blanco observó la mano de su amigo descansar en el sofá, quería tomarla pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Hipo quien no apartaba la vista de la tele pero en sus pensamientos sufría al notar la actitud de Jack, al parecer no le había importado lo que había pasado la noche anterior y realmente sólo fue una diversión. Jack sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Hipo y le depositó un beso.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hipo sonrojado y sorprendido.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó el otro con una sonrisa presumida ya que le encantaba ver a Hipo completamente avergonzado.

–No esperaba que hicieras eso –dijo el oji verde completamente rojo.

–¿Por qué te pones rojo, aun sabiendo lo que hicimos ayer –rió Jack invadiendo el espacio personal de Hipo para que éste se acostara en el sillón.

–Lo de ayer… –Hipo quería decir que fue un error pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Jack.

–Lo de ayer fue fantástico, deberíamos repetirlo –Jack metió su mano dentro de la playera del castaño.

–No creo que… –nuevamente fue interrumpido, Jack le puso su mano libre sobre su boca.

–No hables, sólo… déjate llevar –dijo sin esperar respuesta ya que inmediatamente empezó todo de nuevo.

Hipo deseaba que parara aquello ya que no quería volver a lo mismo, le sorprendió la actitud de Jack ya que creyó que no volvería a hablar del tema y menos que intentaría realizar lo mismo de nuevo, desafortunadamente para él, se dejó llevar al ver los ojos azules del otro que lo miraban con deseo y… ¿amor? No lo sabía, pero nuevamente su corazón le engañó.


	4. 4 Despedida

Seguimos con esta historia, gracias por leer y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

yusefan halackti fanny alejo: Gracias por el consejo, sí ya lo arreglé es que no sbaía como poner de crossover, pero ya lo hice :3 espero te siga gustando

Corazon de Nephilim : Que bueno que te está gustando y sí en los siguientes capítulos se involucran más los sentimientos y así, sólo que para no hacer tan larga la historia le resumí lo más que pude, espero te guste :)

Despedida

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron en la sala, después de haberse entregado nuevamente quedaron dormidos en el sillón sin dejar de abrazarse, Jack se levantó y vio nuevamente a Hipo quien apenas se estaba quitando la modorra y la vergüenza en él apareció nuevamente. Subió a su recámara no sin antes decirle buenos días a su amigo y darle un beso en la frente sin pensar que eso alegró al otro.

Se vistió y recordó que hoy era sábado por lo que no tendría que ir a dar clases pero aún así iría a la escuela a terminar de revisar los exámenes. Ya al bajar vio a Hipo quien aún seguía sentado en el sillón.

–Voy a la escuela.

–¿En sábado? –preguntó Hipo algo dolido, esperaba estar todo el día con él.

–Debo terminar con unos pendientes –respondió

Al llegar a la puerta fue detenido por Hipo quien le dio un abrazo por atrás con mucho cariño cosa que provocó vergüenza y dolor en el peli blanco.

–Gracias por todo, espero no tardes –le dijo el oji verde.

Jack le tomó sus manos y después se despidió dejando a Hipo con alegría, recordó el beso que le dio en la frente esa mañana.

Las horas pasaron y Jack estuvo todo el rato en la biblioteca del plantel revisando los exámenes y sorprendiéndose por las respuestas tan absurdas de algunos alumnos, pero no importaba que respuesta viera, siempre tenía en mente el momento en que Hipo lo había abrazado y una sonrisa inocente dibujó su rostro.

–Hola Jack –escuchó a su lado y observó a Annie con una sonrisa.

–Hola, creí que descansabas los sábados –dijo sin mucho interés.

–Sólo vine a entregar unas cosas, ¿muy ocupado? –preguntó la chica.

–No, sólo me falta un examen y habré terminado –dijo de forma cortante.

–Ya veo, escucha Jack, sólo vine a pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de antier, a decir verdad me dio nervios lo que iba a pasar, por eso reaccioné así –mencionó la chica.

–No te preocupes por eso, no volverá a suceder –dijo Jack guardando sus cosas en su maletín y pararse de su lugar para irse, pero la chica le detuvo del brazo.

–No, yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo, por favor –dijo al fin algo avergonzada.

–¿Segura? –preguntó Jack sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, no se esperaba algo así.

–Sí, claro si tú aún quieres –mencionó la chica.

Jack le sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla para regalarle un beso, realmente quería algo con Annie pero sin querer pensó en Hipo.

–Vamos a mi casa entonces –dijo sin pensar para así llevar a la muchacha consigo.

000

Ya en casa Jack llegó con la chica y abrió mientras ella entraba y llegar a las escaleras.

–¿Espero arriba? –preguntó.

–Vamos juntos –sonrió el peli blanco.

Al llegar a la planta alta, vieron la puerta del cuarto de Jack abierta, la puerta del cuarto de Hipo se abrió dejando ver al chico de ojos verde.

–¡Jack, es un gusto…! –Hipo estuvo por abrazarlo pero se detuvo al ver como Jack tenía de la mano a la otra chica–. Lo lamento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

Hipo bajó la mirada y Jack comprendió a que se debía.

–Annie, ve a mi cuarto, iré en un momento –le dijo, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta–. Hipo, creí que no estarías aquí ahorita.

–Pensé esperarte hasta que llegaras… ¿volverás a intentarlo con ella? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

–No, porque esta vez si pasara, no te preocupes, esta vez no te molestare, gracias por todo Hipo –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. Te ves muy lindo hoy.

Le dijo antes de irse y dejarle solo.

–Idiota, soy un idiota –dijo Hipo para sí mismo mientras se tiraba al suelo y empezar a llorar mientras veía la puerta del cuarto de Jack–. No puedo soportar esto.

Se levantó con dificultad para así ir a su cuarto y recordar todo momento ocurrido con su amigo, por unos momentos había pensado que todo sería diferente y que Jack actuaba en serio, se equivocó, sólo fue un pasatiempo, a los pocos minutos salió de su cuarto con una maleta, llevaba una hoja de papel en la mano, al bajar a la sala la dejó en el comedor.

–Chimuelo, será mejor irnos –dijo Hipo mientras el gato subía a su hombro.

Jack por su parte no pudo contenerse más, tuvo relaciones con Annie pero para su sorpresa todo el rato pensó en Hipo y en cómo su amigo se había entregado a él, al terminar la chica le abrazó y dio un beso, Jack le respondió; el celular de la chica sonó y respondió.

–Si claro amor, voy para allá –dijo Annie.

–¿Amor? –preguntó Jack sorprendido.

–Era mi esposo, al fin volvió de su viaje.

Se vistió sin importarle que Jack se hubiera molestado y le hubiera reclamado por aquello.

–Yo sólo quería desquitarme, él una vez me engañó así que decidí hacer lo mismo, gracias por tu ayuda –dijo Annie para así salir de ahí.

Jack la siguió usando sólo su pantalón.

–Entonces, ¿fui tu pasatiempo? –preguntó molesto sin recibir respuesta–. Bien, de todas formas esto no iba a ser nada serio.

Observó la puerta principal ser cerrada, Jack esperaba a que Hipo apareciera y preguntarle qué había ocurrido pero nada pasó, fue a la habitación del oji verde, entró y no había nadie ahí, volvió al comedor y vio una hoja ahí, extrañado la tomó y se dio cuenta que tenía una nota:

_Jack, lo lamento pero no podía soportarlo, me di cuenta que yo sólo fui un pasatiempo tuyo, espero que seas feliz con esa chica, más te vale que no le hagas daño, a decir verdad yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, creí que lo de ayer significó algo importante para los dos… que tonto fui, en fin, ya no te molestaré más, sé feliz y quizás en un futuro nos volvamos a ver._

_Hipo _

Jack no sabía que pensar por eso, Hipo estaba enamorado de él, Jack soltó la hoja para que cayera al suelo, subió rápido para ponerse una playera y salir corriendo a la calle gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su amigo con angustia, quería encontrarlo. Tardó toda la noche pero no hubo buen resultado, ya a altas horas de la noche se cansó de todo y decidió volver a casa con dolor y tristeza; entró al cuarto de Hipo y se recostó en la cama para poder abrazar la almohada del chico y oler el aroma impregnado del shampoo del chico, aroma a lavanda, recordó cuando Hipo se entregó a él y todo lo que vivieron juntos hasta que de la nada las lágrimas escaparon, Hipo era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, siempre estaba al pendiente de él sin ningún pretexto alguno, le ayudaba en los momentos más difíciles, reía con él, se divertía con él y sobre todo, era su persona favorita.

–Lo siento –sollozó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si le estuviera faltando algo.

Nuevamente recordó todo momento vivido con Hipo, desde que lo conoció, hasta lo que pasó la noche anterior en la sala, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

–Yo también me enamoré de ti pero no me atreví a aceptarlo –dijo y de ahí tardó hora y media para quedarse completamente dormido.

¿Qué les pareció? nos leemos pronto y se aceptan reviews :)


	5. 5 ¿Aún piensas en mí?

IsaLove: No aún no termina, esta historia tendrá como 12 capítulos, ya voy en la etapa final, espero te siga gustando, saludos

Corazon de Nephilim: Gracias por leer y por tu review, en base a la actitud de Jack tan frívola, es inconsciente del chico, no es que sea malo, solo que es medio distraído, pero ya en estos capítulos siguientes cambiará, saludos

Y comenzamos, se aceptan reviews J

Capítulo 5

¿Aún piensas en mí?

Pasó un año, un terrible año para Jack siguió buscando a Hipo sin resultado, los busco en su trabajo y se enteró que había renunciado por más que su jefe le pidiera que se quedara, intentó contactarse con los padres de su amigo pero nunca respondieron el teléfono ni nada por el estilo, quiso llamarle a uno de los amigos del oji verde pero no tenía como ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde vivían, fue sin duda el peor año de su vida, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido un completo idiota con su amigo, le extrañaba bastante, verlo todos los días, que le sonriera, que hicieran cosas juntos, ver sus ojos que tanto le gustaban, se había enamorado de su amigo pero desafortunadamente para él, fue muy tarde. No había día en que no pensara en él.

–Profe, ya estamos listos –dijo uno de sus alumnos.

Jack se había ofrecido a acompañar a sus alumnos de la carrera de comunicaciones a ver como grababan una película ya que la otra maestra no había podido; subieron al camión para dirigirse al set de grabación, ya ahí fueron recibidos por unos encargados, los hicieron pasar mientras algunos actores ensayaban una escena, algunos saludaron a los alumnos, Jack decidió ir a una silla para poder sentarse mientras escuchaba como el director de la película respondía preguntas de los alumnos; en eso la puerta fue abierta para que pudiera entrar otro actor.

–Lamento la tardanza –dijo.

Esa voz se le hizo conocida a Jack.

–No te preocupes Hipo, apenas estamos empezando, te presento a alumnos que vinieron a conocer nuestro trabajo, él es Hipo el protagonista de la historia –dijo el director.

Jack observó a su amigo como saludaba a todos los alumnos con alegría, varias alumnas y uno que otro alumno veían a Hipo de forma cariñosa ya que les atrajo el chico inmediatamente. El peli blanco por su parte se levantó inmediatamente para decir su nombre emocionado cosa que provocó la atención de todos.

–Hola Jack –respondió Hipo con una sonrisa.

Los ensayos siguieron provocando que Jack no pudiera hablar con su amigo, a pesar de eso, le encantó ver a Hipo actuar mientras se grababa la película, al parecer la historia consistía en que el protagonista era un asesino en serie que buscaba atrapar al asesino de su esposa y acabar con el mal en la ciudad. Pasaron dos horas y las grabaciones del día terminaron, los alumnos estaban listos para irse. Jack le pidió al chofer del camión que cuidara a los alumnos ya que tenía que quedarse más tiempo a lo que su compañero accedió, volvió al set y varios actores ya se habían retirado, Hipo platicaba con el director de la película.

–Nos vemos mañana –dijo el oji verde.

–¡Hipo! –exclamó Jack.

–Jack, creí que te habías ido con tus estudiantes –sonrió el chico.

–No, es que… necesito hablar contigo –mencionó Jack algo asustado.

–Claro, ¿qué se te ofrece? –preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué te parece la idea de la película?

–Es muy buena, nunca creí que serías actor.

–Hace un año me pidieron entrar a clases de actuación por eso renuncié a mi trabajo y se han dado varias oportunidades en este mundo y me di cuenta que esto me gusta más –dijo el chico sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y sentarse en una silla para estar casi al lado de Jack.

–Ya veo, con razón no te encontraba en tu trabajo –respondió el chico–. Escucha yo… quería pedirte disculpas, no sabía lo que…

–Tranquilo, fue exageración mía –respondió Hipo –. Y ¿cómo te ha ido con tu chica?

–¿Disculpa?

–Sí, con la chica que llevaste a casa esa vez, supongo que sigues con ella, ¿no? –preguntó Hipo.

–No, ese fue un error muy grande, porque perdí bastante –dijo refiriéndose a su amigo.

–Ya veo, no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo presentar unas amigas de la obra –intentó animarle.

–No Hipo, yo realmente quisiera saber si tú sigues sintiendo… –

–Ya vine Hipo –se escuchó la puerta ser abierta por un joven alto y bronceado de cabello castaño.

–Eugene, llegaste pronto –dijo Hipo levantándose de su asiento.

–Lo sé, sólo lo hice para invitarte a comer, ¿qué dices? –preguntó el otro y observó después a Jack que inmediatamente le miró con molestia–. ¿Quién eres tú?

–Eugene, te presento a Jack, un amigo mío, Jack él es Eugene es…

–Soy su novio –respondió Eugene mientras le daba la mano a Jack para que éste la recibiera.

Jack la recibió intentando ocultar su sorpresa ante eso, Hipo tenía pareja, ¿acaso ya no sentía nada por él?, la tristeza invadió su cuerpo.

–Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Jack, espero poder platicar contigo después, nos vemos –se despidió Hipo para irse con su novio y así dejar solo a un peli blanco lleno de tristeza.


	6. 6 Celos

Continuamos con esta historia, dejo nuevo capítulo, el número 6, ya estamos a la mitad de que termine, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

Neko skyress: Gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando.

Arace-chan: este… espero ya hallas vuelto en sí XD espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

¡Comencemos!

Capítulo 6

Celos

Pasó una semana desde ese hecho, Jack se dedicó a asistir al set después de dar clases para poder tener oportunidad de ver a Hipo cosa que sólo se le hizo posible dos veces y cuando quería platicar, Hipo se despedía de prisa ya que tenía otros trabajos en otra compañía, pero la última vez que lo vio pudo darse cuenta donde vivía el chico, en una pequeña privada, así que había ideado un nuevo plan. Un sábado, Jack se dedicó a esperar desde las ocho de la mañana en la entrada de a privada a la salida de quien más deseaba ver. Pasaron dos horas e Hipo al fin salió usando un pantalón verde de mezclilla y una playera negra provocando que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aún más.

–¡Hipo! –exclamó Jack con alegría.

El aludido volteó para ver a Jack e inmediatamente se sorprendió por verlo.

–¿Jack?, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó anonadado.

–Sólo vine a verte, me enteré que vivías por aquí y quise ver si estabas ocupado –el peli blanco se acercó al oji verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No, de hecho quería salir un rato a distraerme un momento –respondió el chico.

Jack inmediatamente lo tomó del brazo y señaló a lo lejos con alegría.

–Entonces te invito a desayunar, me muero de hambre, ¿qué dices?, hace tiempo que no hablamos –Jack por dentro rogaba que Hipo aceptara.

–De acuerdo, la verdad me muero de hambre –respondió el chico después de meditarlo un poco.

La alegría de Jack aumentó ante la respuesta, inmediatamente lo alejó del lugar para poder llegar a un pequeño restaurante de comida mexicana.

–No es necesario que me lleves del brazo –dijo Hipo intentando zafarse sin resultado.

–Lo sé, pero recuerda que así siempre estábamos de niños –recordó Jack los momentos cuando salían de pequeños.

Entraron y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, al llegar la camarera y entregarles la carta ambos pidieron una orden de enchiladas y un vaso de jugo de naranja y piña para Hipo.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo está tu gato? –recordó Jack al pequeño chimuelo.

–Bastante bien, le gusta donde vivimos ya que hay jardín y dos árboles que puede escalar, siente como si volara –contó Hipo con alegría.

–Me alegro bastante y dime Hipo, ¿no me extrañaste? –preguntó el peli blanco.

–La verdad sí, pero creo que fue lo mejor alejarme un poco, digo, cambió nuestras vidas pero para mejor, ¿no crees?, digo así tú ya no tendrías que andar soportando mis regaños por tus citas –mencionó el chico.

–Ha decir verdad, dejé eso, me afectó bastante perder lo que más quería –mencionó Jack.

–Te afectó bastante que tu chica te dejara, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hipo.

Jack lo observó con tristeza, quería que supiera que se refería a él y no a nadie más, tomó la mano de hipo y la acarició.

–Me refiero a que… –

–Orden lista, provecho –dijo la mesera al llegar con los dos platos e interrumpir el momento, cosa que Jack detestó.

–¿Qué hiciste todo este año?, me refiero a ¿cambiaste de trabajo?, ¿sigues ahí? –preguntó el castaño.

–No, sigo ahí, me dieron más materias así que me está yendo de maravilla, excepto por una cosa –respondió el oji azul.

En eso el celular de Hipo sonó, lo tomó y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje de Eugene que inmediatamente respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que desagradó a Jack.

–¿Es tu novio? –preguntó e Hipo asintió–. Dime Hipo, ¿cómo lo conociste?

–Hace nueve meses precisamente, cuando recién había entrado a una obra de teatro, él era el encargado de fotografía, fue chistoso como nos empezamos a tratar, cuando estaba actuando sobre un entarimado y él estaba tomando fotos, sin querer no me fijé y di un paso en falso provocando caer sobre él, cosa que me avergonzó por completo, más por la cámara que tenía –empezó a relatar Hipo–. Él no se molestó en lo absoluto, al contrario, estaba muy preocupado por mí pensando que algo malo me había pasado, pero no, se ofreció a llevarme a casa, le dije que no era necesario pero insistió; dentro de poco nuestra confianza creció, dos meses después él me invitó a salir, yo acepté debido a que ya varias veces habíamos salido, pero esa vez él actuaba diferente, le preguntaba si le ocurría algo pero lo negaba, se le veía nervioso y me llevó a un restaurante, apartó una mesa alejada y de repente cuando terminamos de comer me abrazó, yo me sonrojé por aquello bastante y me puse muy nervioso ya que de la nada me besó y me pidió que fuera su novio, me dijo que desde que me vio se enamoró de mí y…–

–Vaya, qué romántico eh –interrumpió Jack algo molesto, mejor dicho celoso–. Entonces llevan tiempo juntos, creí que apenas tenías con él poco tiempo.

–Sí, pero es muy lindo conmigo, le quiero bastante –sonrió Hipo avergonzado y sonrojado.

–Mmmm, me alegra saberlo –se molestó Jack por eso e inmediatamente comió de prisa.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hipo preocupado por ver a Jack algo molesto.

–Nada, todo bien y ¿lo suyo es algo serio?

–Sí, es muy atento, inclusive un día hablamos de una boda, qué tontos, ¿no? –rió Hipo antes de comer.

–¿Una boda? –preguntó Jack asustado y atragantándose con un bocado–. ¿Quieres decir que te vas a casar con él?

–Ja, ja, ja, no sabemos aún, sólo fue un tema de conversación inocente –rió Hipo–. Aunque a decir verdad, sí me gustaría.

Jack estaba terriblemente celoso y preocupado por lo que decía el chico.

–Me tengo que ir, Eugene me informó que estaría esperándome en mi casa –Hipo pagó la cuenta y se levantó.

–¿En tu casa?, ¿qué piensan hacer? –preguntó Jack levantándose algo preocupado.

–¿Disculpa?

–Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, acaso ustedes ya han…

–Jack, nunca te habías mostrado interesado en eso antes, ¿por qué te preocupas ahora? –preguntó el oji verde.

–Es solo que… me gustaría recuperar tu… amistad –no supo que decir.

–Gracias Jack, opino lo mismo, sería lindo volver a ser amigos, nos vemos luego –se despidió el chico dejando solo al otro con sus celos y dolor por toda la información recibida.

–Me niego a que eso llegue a pasar–. Mencionó el peli blanco imaginándose una boda entre Hipo y el otro.


	7. Eugene

Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

Arace-chan: Exacto, Jack está recibiendo el karma ja, ja, ja, te dejo la continuación y espero que te guste J

IsaLove: Está que se muere de celos XD gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, dejo la continuación.

P.d. este capítulo contiene lemmon, quedan advertidos :P

Capítulo 7

Eugene

Hipo no sabía que pensar sobre Jack, hace un año que lo había dejado de ver y gracias a Eugene pudo superar su amor hacia él, pero que haya vuelto a su vida lo dejó confundido, más la nueva actitud que tenía, lo buscaba, lo invitaba a comer, le preguntaba mucho de su vida privada, era extraño, jamás Jack era tan… ¿curioso?, ¿atento?, no sabía cómo decirle a aquello; el oji azul le ofreció su amistad nuevamente, claro que le gustaría volver a ser amigo de Jack, ya lo había superado y tirar por la borda tantos años de conocerse no le agradaría, con todos esos pensamientos llegó a su casa y en la entrada se encontraba su novio recargado en la pared, al ver a Hipo se acercó a él.

–Hipo, ¿dónde estabas? –le preguntó.

–Fui a desayunar con Jack –respondió Hipo.

–¿Jack?, ¿el canoso? –preguntó Eugene algo molesto.

–No es canoso, sólo heredó el cabello de su padre, eso es todo –rió Hipo.

–¿Y por qué fuiste a desayunar con él? –preguntó su pareja mientras Hipo abría la puerta.

–Simplemente me invitó, nada más, quiere que seamos amigos nuevamente –relató Hipo.

–Más le vale que sea sólo eso, porque te recuerdo lo que me contaste.

–Tranquilo, él es mujeriego, y sólo fui un error suyo y hasta ahí –dijo Hipo con un poco de tristeza.

Eugene lo tomó de la cintura y le tomó la barbilla con su mano libre.

–Tú no eres un error, eres lo más hermoso que existe y afortunadamente te tengo a mi lado, por eso no quiero que se acerque tanto a ti –le besó al terminar de decirle eso.

Al separarse Hipo estaba bastante sonrojado.

–Eugene –fue lo único que pudo decir Hipo ya que su pareja lo llevó a la habitación inmediatamente para recostarlo en la cama.

Los besos nunca dejaron de hacerse, Eugene hizo todo más intenso, metió una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Hipo para tocar su suave piel, al poco tiempo le quitó las prendas a Hipo dejándolo solo con su ropa interior; lo observaba con completa lujuria, ya no aguantaba más, también se quitó toda su ropa dejando ver su musculoso cuerpo provocando el sonrojo en Hipo.

–Siempre te sonrojas y me fascina eso –dijo de forma seductora a Hipo.

Le quitó la última prenda y empezó a tocar el miembro ya erecto de Hipo para empezar a masturbarlo provocando que salieran gemidos de excitación del oji verde.

–Eugene, por favor… hazlo –pidió el castaño con lujuria.

Eugene obedeció, se colocó sobre Hipo para prepararlo con sus dedos lubricados por la saliva de su pareja y al meterlos Hipo gimió de placer al sentirlo jugar con su parte íntima para después sacarlos y meter su miembro en Hipo y empezar como un vaivén lento, la lujuria en ambos iba en aumento, Eugene le besaba su cuello y toda parte de cuerpo que pudiera, pezones, hombros, labios, Hipo gemía de placer, abrazaba con fuerza la espalda de su pareja procurando no arañarlo y lastimarlo, las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, Eugene se corrió dentro de Hipo e Hipo en el abdomen de ambos, su novio salió de él con delicadeza, para después limpiarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza y depositarle un beso en su cabeza.

–Te amo Hipo –dijo Eugene con alegría.

–Yo también te amo –mencionó Hipo hasta quedar dormido en los brazos de su novio.


	8. 8 Jack VS Eugene

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

C.B. Guillermo: ja, ja, ja, me alegra saber que te está gustando y que pena lo del regaño del profe XD y aquí tienes la continuación, gracias.

Se aceptan reviews :P

Capítulo 7

Jack vs Eugene

Al día siguiente Hipo decidió salir al parque con Eugene, pidieron un helado y se sentaron en una banca mientras platicaban.

–¿Cuándo terminarás con las grabaciones de la serie? –preguntó Eugene abriendo un nuevo tema de conversación.

–Si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, en un mes –sonrió el oji verde.

–Será un éxito, ya lo verás –sonrió su novio mientras abrazaba a Hipo.

–¡Hipo! –se escuchó a lo lejos a alguien exclamar y se trataba de Jack quien sonreía gustoso y se sentó en la misma banca cosa que provocó molestia en Eugene.

–Hola Jack, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el oji verde siendo educado.

–Bastante bien, esta próxima semana será de vacaciones para mis alumnos así que tendré más tiempo libre y podremos salir juntos como en los viejos tiempos –comentó el peli blanco.

–Sería divertido –dijo Hipo.

–Lástima que Hipo tenga que estar conmigo todo el día, te recuerdo que yo soy su novio –se metió Eugene mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Hipo.

–No creo que todo el día esté contigo, también necesita respirar, ¿no crees? –señaló Jack observando molesto a Eugene.

–O podemos salir los tres, vamos y que Jack invite a una amiga –opinó Hipo intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente.

–Cierto, de todas formas Jack es hetero, ¿no es así? –señaló el castaño celoso.

–Mis gustos sexuales no es algo que te interese, más importante, Hipo, supe que a dos cuadras hay un parque de diversiones, vamos –Jack tomó de la mano al oji verde con fuerza.

–¡Ve tú solo! –exclamó Eugene tomando del otro brazo a Hipo y que ambos empezaran a jalarlo como muñeco de trapo.

–No, quiero que Hipo vaya conmigo, vamos, tú has estado con él todo el día seguramente.

–¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –respondió Eugene sin soltar a Hipo.

–¡Basta! –exclamó Hipo soltándose de ambos–. Parecen niños chiquitos, vamos los tres y punto.

–Lo que tú digas, vente –Jack aprovechó para tomar de la mano a Hipo y llevárselo rápidamente al parque de diversiones.

–¿Dónde hay una escopeta cuando lo necesitas? –preguntó el castaño yendo tras ellos.

Al llegar al sitio deseado, varias personas se divertían de lo grande con los juegos, Hipo observó una montaña rusa.

–¿Quieres subirte? –preguntó Eugene.

–Será divertido, vamos –sonrió el castaño.

Los tres fueron al sitio, al tocar su turno, el encargado vio a los tres juntos.

–Lo siento, sólo pueden subir dos.

–Muy bien Hipo y yo –señaló Eugene.

–¡Ya vieron eso! –exclamó Jack provocando que varios vieran a lo lejos esperando algo pero no había nada.

–No hay nada, inútil –dijo Eugene al voltearse de nuevo para descubrir que Jack había jalado a Hipo consigo para ya estar en el juego.

–¡Nos vemos! –rió Jack mientras Hipo no sabía siquiera qué pensar.

Eugene sólo pudo maldecir al oji azul y esperar a que bajaran; en el juego Hipo sólo observaba el paisaje.

–Fu muy irrespetuoso lo que hiciste, ¿sabes? –preguntó Hipo sin ver al otro.

–No me arrepiento de nada –sonrió Jack.

–Deberías –respondió Hipo observando a Jack algo enojado–. No tienes vergüenza.

–Ja, ja, ja, cielos, con esto recuerdo cuando hacía mis bromas y tú me regañabas, qué buenos tiempos aquellos –sonrió Jack–. ¿No los extrañas?

–¿Extrañar que siempre te metieras en problemas y que no aprendieras?, claro que no –respondió Hipo.

–Admite que te divertías bastante.

–¡Claro!, me encantaba regañarte como si fueras niño chiquito –respondió sarcásticamente.

–A mí me encantaba verte enojado y preocupado por mí, era muy lindo de tu parte –sonrió Jack mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Hipo provocando su sonrojo–. Y más tus sonrojos.

–Me sonrojo fácilmente, lo sabes –dijo el oji verde soltándose del otro.

–Y eso me encanta –rió Jack.

–No has cambiado nada.

–Te equivocas, ya no soy mujeriego, quiero centrarme por la persona que amo.

–Vaya, al menos una buena noticia, me alegro por ti, ¿me pregunto quién será la afortunada?

–¿Quién dijo que es ella? –preguntó Jack mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

–No te entiendo.

–Hipo yo debo decirte algo muy importante –Jack le tomó de la mano y se vieron directamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hipo con seriedad sin saber qué ocurría.

Jack le tomó de las mejillas para a continuación depositarle un beso en los labios y disfrutar al fin lo que tanto anhelaba tocar, esos dulces labios que adoraba, que le llamaban tanto la atención como los ojos de Hipo desde que lo conoció.

Hipo sorprendido por esa acción se separó bruscamente de él, se limpió los labios y su sonrojo estaba más fuerte.

–¿Por qué! –exclamó molesto.

–Quería hacerlo, tú me gustas mucho Hipo, por eso quiero que me des otra oportunidad –dijo Jack con tristeza.

–Sabes que tengo novio y lo que hiciste no fue apropiado, me costó mucho trabajo superarte y vuelves a burlarte de mí –dijo Hipo enfurecido.

–¡No!, no lo hago para burlarme yo en verdad te quiero –se preocupó Jack por aquello.

El juego se detuvo e Hipo al verse ya cerca de la tierra se bajó inmediatamente del juego.

–¡Espera! –exclamó, pero Hipo no hizo caso, Eugene le llamó a Hipo pero tampoco quiso escucharle, sólo se alejó.

–¿Qué le hiciste imbécil? –preguntó Eugene molesto.

–No es algo que te importe –respondió Jack al salir del juego.

–Claro que me importa, es mi novio y tú sólo vienes a arruinar todo, más te vale que te alejes de él sino te las verás conmigo –exigió Eugene tomando con fuerza a Jack del brazo izquierdo.

–No me das miedo.

–Debería.

Eugene empujó a Jack para así dejarle solo e ir tras Hipo, Jack por el contrario le dolía saber la respuesta del oji verde, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un árbol que yacía cerca de él y se recargó después en él mientras se lamentaba.

000

Hipo siguió caminando sin poder decir nada, se tocó los labios al llegar a su casa y su sonrojo volvió.

–¡Eres un idiota! –gritó mientras le salía una lágrima de su ojo–. ¿Por qué cuando ya te había superado regresas?

Recordó cuando se entregó a Jack, cuando se enamoró de él la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se fue sin despedirse para no sufrir más.

–Hipo, ¿qué ocurrió? –Eugene llegó al sitio, le tomó del hombro derecho con cuidado.

–Nada malo, en serio –Hipo se abrazó de su novio.

–Yo sé que mientes, dime en realidad qué pasó.

–él, me besó –dijo el oji verde con pena, Eugene se enfureció por eso.

–Va a sufrir ese infeliz –Eugene se separó de su novio para retirarse.

–¡Espera!, ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Hipo asustado.

–Le voy a demostrar que no debe besar a nadie que tiene pareja –dijo sin pensar, el coraje lo estaba dominando.

–¡No, espera!, no vale la pena, déjalo en paz, fue un simple error –dijo Hipo asustado y tomando de la mano a su novio.

–¿Simple error?, ¡te beso sabiendo que eres mi novio! –se enfureció más al ver como Hipo lo defendía–. ¡¿Te gustó acaso?!

–¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

–¡Claro que te gustó!, ¡por eso lo defiendes! –Eugene estaba completamente molesto–. ¡Te besaste con él y te gustó!

–Eugene, cálmate, sabes que eso no es verdad –intentó tranquilizarlo sin resultado.

–¿Sabes qué?, ¡quédate con él!, si tanto te gusta el canoso, te dejo con él –Eugene se alejó de él, se atravesó la calle hecho una fiera.

–¡Eugene, no me puedes tratar así! –exclamó Hipo persiguiéndolo sin fijarse que un camión pasaba frente a é provocando atropellarlo.

El ruido de las llantas intentar detenerse y el golpe invadieron los oídos de todos.

–¡Hipo! –gritó Eugene aterrado y acercándose en donde yacía el cuerpo del chico.


	9. Adiós

Gracias por seguir con esta historia, y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

C. : Lo sé, pobre Hipo u.u aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero te guste.

IsaLove: No fui yo, fue el camión que lo atropelló… bueno sí fui yo XD je, je, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo J

Patatata: Gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y claro que esta historia seguirá

Anubarack: Cierto, los tres son todo un caso, pero no podían ser atropellados todos XD pobres.

Comencemos y como información adicional, les informo que estoy escribiendo otra historia de Jack x hipo, si todo sale como lo planeado la estaré publicando a mediados de la próxima semana J

Capítulo 8

Adiós

Jack decidió ir a casa de Hipo a ofrecerle una disculpa por su actitud, debía admitirlo, había cometido un terrible error; al llegar al sitio vio varias personas fueras que murmuraban varias cosas, no le tomó importancia, se acercó a la casa y tocó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–¿Busca a alguien? –preguntó una señora acercándose al peli blanco.

–Sí, busco a Hipo.

–Lo lamento, él no está, tuvo un accidente y…

–¡Un accidente!, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde está?, ¡dígame! –Jack se aterró bastante al escuchar esas palabras, tomó al señora de los hombros pidiéndole, mejor dicho obligándole que le dijera sobre Hipo.

–Tranquilícese, fue al hospital roble que está a tres cuadras de aquí, fue atropellado por un camión y su novio Eugene lo llevó ahí –explicó.

El oji azul no esperó más información, fue de prisa al hospital, corrió lo más rápido que podía sin dejar de pensar en Hipo y su angustia de poder perderlo, no podía perderlo, Hipo no podía dejarlo, una vida sin Hipo sería el peor castigo que tendría y desafortunadamente vivió un año sin él, por lo que no podía imaginarse soportando eso nuevamente. Al llegar al hospital se acercó a la recepción.

–Buenas noches, disculpe, Hipo Horrendo, soy su amigo Jack Frost, supe que lo trajeron aquí –mencionó.

–Buenas noches, sí, ahorita está en emergencias, puede esperar en la sala de espera hasta que llegue el médico, gracias –respondió la chica que atendía.

Jack no tuvo otra más que obedecer y esperar, fue a la sala e espera donde algunas personas se encontraban en silencio y a lo lejos observó a Eugene cabizbajo, se acercó a él.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Jack.

–Me molesté con él cuando me enteré que lo besaste, no quería hablar con él y me persiguió provocando que no se fijara al atravesar y… –Eugene tenía los ojos húmedos.

–Tranquilo, se pondrá bien, es muy fuerte –dio ánimos Jack.

–Lo mejor es que te vayas, ya que realmente esto es tu culpa, sino hubieras aparecido esto no hubiera sucedido, haznos un favor a los dos y lárgate y no vuelvas más –respondió Eugene.

–No lo haré, quiero mucho a Hipo y no lo dejaré solo –respondió Jack.

Eugene se levantó de su asiento para confrontarlo, pero su celular empezó a sonar por lo que tuvo que contestar.

–¿Sí? –sin querer puso el altavoz.

–Eugene, buenas noticias, te han ofrecido trabajo como camarógrafo en Francia para varios eventos artísticos, la paga es muy buena, pero debes irte a más tardar pasado mañana –dijo la persona que le habló.

–Es… excelente, claro que acepto, esa oportunidad no se puede negar.

La plática siguió y Jack escuchaba atento todo lo que se mencionaba.

Al colgar, Eugene se volvió a sentar sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

–Lamento lo que hice, no pensé, sé que hice mal –dijo Jack.

–No me hables, por favor –respondió el otro sin siquiera observarle.

Pasaron los peores quince minutos de Jack, pero a lo lejos se observó un médico quien al mirar al castaño se acercó a él.

–Eugene –dijo provocando que el chico se levantara de prisa.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó nervioso.

–Muy bien, va a sobrevivir, pero me temo que de ahora en adelante tendrá un poco complicada su vida.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Jack metiéndose en la conversación.

–El vehículo al pasar sobre él cayó todo el peso en su pierna izquierda provocando destrozarla, si no hacíamos nada pronto moriría desangrado por lo que tuvimos que amputársela –contó el médico.

–¿Quiere decir que él no volverá a caminar? –preguntó Eugene asustado.

–No, claro que no, podrá caminar, todo depende de él y sus ganas de salir adelante, le pusimos una prótesis, así podrá salir adelante.

–Excelente, en ese caso me lo llevare a Europa –sonrió Eugene.

–No podrá hacer eso, él no puede realizar viajes pesados durante un tiempo, debe quedarse en la clínica un pequeño tiempo para vigilarlo, pueden entrar a su habitación si lo desean, está dormido, su habitación es la 236, tercer pasillo a la izquierda –el doctor se retiró dejándolos solos.

–Supongo que tendrás que cancelar tu viaje –mencionó Jack.

Eugene no respondió, caminó hacia la alcoba detrás del peli blanco, al entrar, Jack se tuvo que esperar, Eugene observó a Hipo dormir en la cama de sábanas blancas, le tomó su mano con cariño provocando que el chico se moviera y abriera sus ojos con cuidado.

–Hipo –sonrió Eugene.

–Ho… hola Eugene –sonrió el oji verde al verlo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el otro.

–Nada bien –respondió el chico levantándose un poco para poder medio sentarse, al hacer eso, se sintió extraño, se quitó la sábana y se percató de la ausencia de su pierna y no tuvo otra que mirar su cuerpo con tristeza.

–Lo lamento –mencionó Eugene.

–No te preocupes no es tu culpa –sonrió Hipo intentando olvidar aquello–. Ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a descansar, ¿podrás pasar mañana?

–Hipo yo… recibí una buena oferta de trabajo, es en Francia y tengo que irme lo más pronto posible, pienso irme mañana mismo –respondió su pareja.

–Felicidades, supongo entonces que por un tiempo nada más estaremos en contacto por vía internet –sonrió Hipo.

–Verás yo, yo no puedo con todo esto, si me va bien ahí me quedaré a vivir en Francia, por lo que no podremos vernos más.

–¿Estás diciendo qué es mejor terminar? –se aterró el chico.

–Lo lamento, es sólo que yo no puedo con… todo esto –señaló a su pareja.

–No te preocupes, mucha suerte en tu viaje, te irá excelente –sonrió Hipo–. Estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir.

Hipo se recostó para no ver a Eugene quien comprendió su actitud, se despidió de él para salir sin percatarse que Jack había escuchado todo, Jack se asomó a la alcoba y escuchó los gemidos de tristeza del oji verde, cerró la puerta en silencio para no alertar a Hipo e inmediatamente se fue tras Eugene hecho una furia.

–¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso? –preguntó Jack ya afuera de la clínica.

–No te importa eso –respondió el otro.

–¡Dejaste a Hipo en un momento muy difícil!, ¿piensas huir como un cobarde? –preguntó Jack con ira.

–¡Tengo una buena oferta de trabajo y no la dejaré! –exclamó Eugene–. Además, deberías alegrarte, te dejé el campo abierto, ¿no?

–Increíble, Hipo no me quiere, él te prefiere a ti y te vas, eres un cobarde, lárgate entonces, realmente no mereces a Hipo –dijo para así después retirarse.

Volvió a la clínica y entró a la habitación de Hipo quien yacía dormido, Jack lo miró con ternura, hacía tiempo que no lo veía dormir y lucía siempre como un niño chiquito indefenso, le acarició su cabello castaño y después se sentó en un sillón cerca de ahí para descansar, muy en el fondo se prometió que él ayudaría a Hipo a salir adelante.


	10. Juntos

Hola a todos y gracias por seguir esta historia, primero que nada una disculpa por no haber subido nada hasta ahora, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y se aceptan reviews y aquí respondo:

Corazón de Nephilim: Tienes razón, no puse los sentimientos de Hipo marcados debido a que me concentré más en Jack de como pensaba el joven x.x lo siento por lo de Hipo pero tenía que pasar para seguir la historia XD gracias por leer.

Patatata: Ja, ja, ja, ahora todos odian a Eugene y con justa razón, lo abandonó en un momento muy difícil, gracias por tu review y por leer.

Naruko ninja Z: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo J

P.d. les informo que subí una nueva historia de Jack x Hipo por si gustan leerla, saludos y también informo que faltarían dos capítulos más para terminar esta historia, se aceptan reviews, y comenzamos:

Juntos

Al día siguiente, Hipo despertó, se levantó un poco y tuvo ganas de ir al baño, se levantó con lentitud y mucho cuidado pero al final logró su cometido de ir al baño y hacer lo que tanto quería, ya al salir de ahí, volvió a la cama y con sorpresa vio a Jack quien dormía hecho bolita en el sillón de la habitación.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

Se levantó una vez más y se llevó en la mano una cobija para así arropar a Jack con cuidado, con eso recordó cuando el oji azul se quedó dormido sobre él cuando eran más pequeños y que a él le dolían las piernas por el peso pero no quería despertarlo porque le gustaba bastante verlo más de cerca. Al intentar alejarse sintió como alguien le tomaba de la muñeca.

–¿No estabas dormido? –preguntó el oji verde al ver los ojos de Jack.

–A decir verdad, estaba despierto desde que fuiste al baño, sólo que no quería interrumpirte; me alegra bastante ver que en menos de un día, puedas caminar más o menos bien –sonrió Jack.

–No puedo lamentarme por lo ocurrido, debo seguir adelante por mi bien y para continuar trabajando.

–Me encanta eso de ti, que nunca te rindes –sonrió Jack

Hipo quiso seguir caminando pero sin querer pisó un pedazo de la cobija que estaba en el suelo provocando que se resbalara y cayera encima de Jack.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Jack preocupado.

–Sí, lo lamento –mencionó Hipo apenado.

Jack lo ayudo a levantarse.

–Iré con la enfermera a decirle que ya despertaste –dijo Jack después de ayudarle a llegar a la cama y acercarse a la puerta–. Por cierto, Eugene no sabe lo que se perdió.

Jack salió dejando a Hipo solo, quien solamente pensaba en su antigua pareja, quien le había dejado para irse a Europa a triunfar como fotógrafo, estaba alegre por él, pero triste por terminarse la relación. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, envió sus manos a su rostro para empezar a llorar.

–Eugene –dijo con tristeza.

–No encontré a tu médico así que… –Jack interrumpió y vio a Hipo quien lloraba.

Al percatarse de la presencia del oji azul, Hipo se limpió sus ojos y observó la ventana para que no le viera.

–No te preocupes, no necesito nada ahorita –dijo sin mirarlo.

Jack se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente al chico para después brindarle un abrazo y acariciarle su cabello, cosa que dejó sin habla al otro.

–Sé que duele, yo también viví lo mismo de perder a quien más quería, pero no te preocupes, si Eugene es para ti volverá y si no, es porque algo mejor te espera –animó el de cabellos blancos sin percatarse de lo que dijo.

Hipo no pudo más se soltó a llorar con más fuerza.

–Soy un envidioso, lo amo y sé que es por su propio bien el que se haya ido, pero, lo extraño –respondió el chico.

Jack sólo se limitó a abrazarle. Sonriendo mientras que por dentro se moría de dolor al ver que el amor de Hipo era para alguien más.

000

A la semana Hipo fue dado de alta en el hospital, y en un mes pudo volver a las grabaciones de la serie y ensayos de las demás obras, todos sus compañeros lo extrañaban, para sorpresa de Hipo, Jack se ofreció a acompañarlo en todo momento sin objeción poniendo de pretexto para resguardar su seguridad.

–Será mejor que te vayas a vivir a mi casa, bueno realmente es la tuya ya que es de tu propiedad debido a que te fuiste sin más –rió Jack.

–¿Volver ahí?, no es necesario, no quiero invadir tu vida.

–Veo que no entendiste, no es una opción, es una obligación, te irás a vivir conmigo, así podré estar más al pendiente de ti –sonrió el chico de ojos azules.

–Pero, puedo cuidarme solo –respondió Hipo.

–Lo sé, pero quiero cuidarte yo, esa promesa me la hice desde que éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó Jack provocando que Hipo recordara un día cuando él se perdió y Jack desde ahí se hizo la promesa de cuidarlo, creyó que había olvidado esa promesa.

–Veo que no cambiarás de parecer… está bien, acepto –sonrió el oji verde provocando la alegría del otro chico.

000

Desde ese día que vivieron juntos, Jack se percató que la soledad en su casa se había perdido gracias a Hipo y chimuelo quien al verlo se alegró bastante ya que lo había extrañado. Desde esa vez Jack estaba todas las veces que podía con Hipo desde ir al cine, al parque, ver una película en casa, jugar un juego de mesa y verlo actuar en las obras donde se presentaba, hasta parecía que Hipo realmente no sufrió ningún accidente. En cumpleaños de Hipo, Jack le regaló un dragón de yeso ya que recordaba que siempre le recordaban esas criaturas.

–Muchas gracias Jack –sonrió Hipo al terminar el día después de llevarlo a un restaurante–. Me divertí bastante.

–Me alegra saberlo, yo también me divertí bastante por el simple hecho de estar contigo, aunque deseo hacer otra cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?

Jack tomó de la mano a Hipo para ir más cerca, eso provocó que Hipo se sorprendiera y se sonrojara bastante por aquello, pero no hizo nada por evitar aquello ya que recordó que de niños Jack siempre lo tomaba de la mano, así que así siguieron hasta llegar a casa, donde por primera vez Hipo dejó de pensar en Eugene.


	11. La cita

Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, les deseo feliz día del niño :p gracias por seguir con esta historia y por sus reviews, aquí respondo:

Corazón de nephilim: qué bueno que te está gustando y sí Eugene es un maldito XD jajaja, espero te siga gustando la historia.

Naruko ninja Z: jajaja mucho dulce hace daño XD gracias por tu review y aquí está el nuevo capítulo :p

Comenzamos con el penúltimo capítulo, ya casi a terminar:

Capítulo 10

La cita

Pasaron cinco meses y la amistad de los dos volvió a ser como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, Hipo siguió adelante con las obras y Jack siendo maestro en la escuela, con ayuda de ambos en los gastos no tenían problemas económicos y siempre les encantaba descansar en el parque junto a chimuelo. Ese día Jack decidió ir a ver a Hipo a los ensayos de una nueva obra de teatro que fue invitado, no hubo problema en que Jack observara, pasó una hora más y terminó el trabajo, varios se despidieron, Hipo se acercó junto a Jack.

–Lamento la tardanza, seguramente te aburriste –mencionó el castaño.

–Para nada, me agrada verte actuar, luces genial –sonrió Jack.

–Hipo –escucharon una chica rubia de ojos verdes acercarse, era menudita y delgada y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura.

–Hola Rapunzel, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó el oji verde al verla.

–Sólo quería agradecerte los consejos que me diste al momento de actuar –sonrió la chica.

–No hay de qué, permíteme presentarte a Jack, amigo mío –señaló al peli blanco quien sonrió al ver a la chica.

Ambos se saludaron e Hipo observó la actitud de Jack, la miraba con mucho cariño a la chica y ni se diga de Rapunzel que sus ojos brillaban al escuchar hablar al chico, en eso el celular de Jack sonó, al parecer le hablaban de la escuela, se tuvo que alejar un poco.

–Se ve que Jack es muy buena persona –dijo Rapunzel.

–Lo es y bastante.

–Dime Hipo, ¿tiene novia? –preguntó la chica apenada. Eso sorprendió bastante a Hipo y no pudo negar que sintió un poco de celos al saber eso.

–No, no tiene, ¿te gustaría salir con él?, si gustas puedo fijar una cita –se ofreció el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

–Sí, ¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde? –preguntó el castaño y así fue como llegaron a un acuerdo, la chica se retiró y el celular de Hipo fue el siguiente en sonar, no reconoció el número pero aún así respondió–. ¿Diga?,

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante.

–Eugene –dijo sorprendido.

00000

A la mañana siguiente Jack quería invitar a Hipo al cine, le dijo sobre ese plan pero él tuvo que rechazar esa idea.

–Tengo otro plan, acompáñame al parque, ahí nos está esperando alguien que desea verte –sonrió Hipo.

–¿Quién? –preguntó el peli blanco con duda.

–Muy pronto lo sabrás.

Al llegar al parque, Jack notaba a Hipo muy extraño, le preguntaba si le ocurría algo pero le decía que todo estaba bien. A lo lejos observaron a Rapunzel sentada en una banca.

–Mira Hipo, ahí está tu amiga –señaló Jack.

–Sí, me alegra que ya esté aquí, nos vemos entonces –sonrió Hipo.

–¿Qué?

–Verás, Rapunzel está interesada en ti, sé que te gustan las mujeres como ella así que fijé una cita por ambos… en agradecimiento por todo lo que me has apoyado –dijo Hipo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

–Hipo, no era necesario yo no estoy… –

–No te preocupes por nada, ¡Ey Rapunzel! –exclamó Hipo llamando la atención de la chica quien sonrió e inmediatamente se acercó a aquellos para saludar–. Los dejó solos, diviértanse.

–¿Qué harás ahorita? –preguntó Rapunzel, Jack no sabía que hacer siquiera.

–Ayer recibí una llamada de Eugene, me dijo que está de vuelta aquí y quiere volverme a ver, me quedé de ver con él en el café Berk, nos vemos –Hipo se alejó

Jack por el contrario estaba asustado, Eugene había vuelto y seguramente intentaría ligarse a Hipo nuevamente, no quiso imaginarse de nuevo a Hipo con alguien más. Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

–Dime Jack, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? –sonrió Rapunzel.

–Escucha, eres muy linda y muy buena persona, pero… Hipo no me mencionó nada de esto y yo la verdad estoy enamorado de Hipo –mencionó Jack apenado.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo.

–Ya veo, a decir verdad Hipo es muy lindo y buen chico, en ese caso, ¿qué esperas?, ve con él y dile lo que sientes –sonrió la chica a pesar que le dolía saber aquello.

Jack se lo agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla y después fue lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a la única persona que le interesaba; no quería que Hipo se le escapara nuevamente, no debía, Hipo era todo para él y tenía que recuperarlo a como diera lugar. A lo lejos pudo ver al chico caminar a paso lento como si no quisiera llegar al sitio donde acordó quedar.

–¡Hipo! –gritó Jack, provocando la atención de todos y de la del castaño.

Jack llegó a él muy exhausto de tanto correr, empezó a respirar de prisa por la boca y su cabeza estaba caída por el ejercicio.

–¿Jack?, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías con Rapunzel –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

–No, no quise por el simple hecho de que no estoy interesado en ella –mencionó Jack observando a Hipo.

–¿Por qué no?, ella es muy guapa y muy linda, como te gustan –dijo Hipo de forma muy seria.

–¿No lo entiendes verdad? –preguntó Jack tomando a su amigo de los hombros y recargarlo en la pared de la calle para que éste no pudiera escapar si lo intentara, cosa que empezó a sacar de onda al otro–. La única persona por la cual me vuelvo loco, a quien en verdad quiero y deseo es a ti Hipo, me gustas tanto desde que éramos niños pero no me atrevía a aceptarlo por miedo a que me rechazaras, lo de hace un año fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, el estar contigo pero lo arruiné por mis estúpidos deseos de estar con otra persona y te fuiste dejándome solo y dolido, me dolió bastante no tenerte y darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, por eso no quiero perderte de nuevo, no quiero que veas a Eugene, yo, ¡yo te amo!

Al terminar de decir eso besó a Hipo provocando que el oji verde se sorprendiera por aquella actitud, el beso duró solo cinco segundos, Jack se separó del chico con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Por favor, no me rechaces, no podría vivir sin… –

Fue interrumpido por Hipo quien sin pensarlo lo tomó del rostro para besarlo, Jack se alegró internamente por aquella acción y continuó el beso haciéndolo más profundo hasta que desafortunadamente para ambos tuvieron que separarse.

–Jack… yo también te amo, sin querer en estos últimos meses mi cariño por ti fue aumentando provocando volver a sentir lo mismo, no quise decirte nada por miedo.

–Eres un tonto –rió Jack para después abrazarle con fuerza.

–Mira quien lo dice, idiota –sonrió Hipo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Jack.

–Pero soy tu idiota.


	12. Propuesta

Y llega el capítulo final de esta historia, espero les guste, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, son lo máximo chicos:

C. : Gracias, lo que pasa es que Hipo creyó que fue broma de Jack el decirle eso y como pasó lo del accidente y todo se le olvidó ese tema :P y con Eugene, se perdió a Hipo jejeje

Anubarack:jajaja si, problemas del corazón que aveces no son buenos, jajaja el club del pepino XD sí lo que pasa es que Hipo creyó que nada más fue payasada de Jack eso.

Naruko ninja Z: jajaja no mueras :P que bueno que te está gustando y aquí está el último capítulo.

A disfrutar la historia se ha dicho.

Capítulo 11

Propuesta

Hipo dejó plantado a Eugene quien le había marcado al día siguiente para saber dónde se encontraba, Hipo le mencionó que no podía verlo ya que estaba con alguien más por lo que el otro no tuvo más que dejarle en paz a pesar de lo decepcionado que estaba por esa respuesta. Pasaron tres meses de su relación, Jack siempre orgulloso le decía a sus compañeros de la escuela que Hipo era su novio, el pequeño actor de ojos verdes y pecas cosa que avergonzaba a Hipo.

–No es necesario que le digas a todo el mundo que somos novios –decía siempre Hipo.

–Lo sé, pero quiero que todos sepan quién es la persona que me hace tan feliz –respondía Jack.

Esta vez, Hipo se encontraba en la casa mientras veía la serie donde actuaba en la televisión en compañía de chimuelo quien maullaba cada vez que veía a su dueño en la tele. En pocos minutos llegó Jack.

–Buenas noches, ¿día pesado? –preguntó Hipo.

–No, ¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó el peli blanco mientras se acercaba al otro para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

–Porque acabas de llegar de la universidad y tu rostro refleja cansancio.

–No estuve en la escuela, fui a comprar algo que necesitaba urgentemente –respondió el otro mientras sacaba una bolsa de plástico.

–Ya veo, ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó Hipo con curiosidad.

–Adivina –sonrió el otro.

–Mmmm, ¿comida? –preguntó el chico.

–No, no se puede comer y es pequeño, cierra los ojos –Hipo obedeció–. Ábrelos.

Al abrirlos se percató que Jack yacía frente a él hincado y con una cajita pequeña en la mano.

–¿Qué estás tramando? –preguntó Hipo latiéndole el corazón a mil por hora y con su sonrojo y nervios a lo máximo.

–Hipo, me encantas y quiero tener el privilegio de estar siempre a tu lado, por eso yo te pido que me hagas la persona más feliz del mundo entero, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? –preguntó Jack muy nervioso al momento de abrir la cajita y que se viera un anillo de oro con un diamante brillante.

–Jack, es muy rápido, ¿no crees?

–No, pasé un año entero lamentándome de no tenerte, así que quiero que estés siempre a mi lado de ahora en adelante, ¿me aceptas como futuro esposo? –preguntó el otro deseando conocer la respuesta pronto.

–Sí Jack, acepto –sonrió Hipo muy sonrojado.

Jack se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, colocó el anillo en el dedo indicado para así demostrar que oficialmente estaban comprometidos, después se acercó a Hipo para darle un beso lleno de cariño que el otro aceptó. A los pocos segundos Jack cargó a Hipo para llevarlo planta arriba.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Hipo.

–No es lo que estoy haciendo, sino lo que vamos a hacer –sonrió Jack, el sonrojo de Hipo aumentó más.

Al llegar a la habitación que ahora compartían, Jack colocó a Hipo en la cama con delicadez y los besos siguieron mientras sus manos jugaban con el cuerpo y la ropa del otro, poco a poco se fueron quitando sus prendas, primero sus camisas, luego ayudándose a quitarse el pantalón hasta quedar solo en ropa interior.

–Siempre he soñado con esto –dijo Jack con alegría y a la vez lujuria.

Hipo le respondió besándole el cuello para saborearlo cosa que provocó liberar un gemido en el peli blanco, empezaron a jugar con sus cuerpos, Jack encima de Hipo y masajeando su parte íntima de ambos hasta que en poco tiempo la ropa interior fue arrebatada. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, se observaron por unos segundos, Jack besó el pecho de su pareja, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al abdomen y de ahí acercarse a la parte íntima del otro y meter el miembro del castaño en su boca y succionarle con delicadeza chupándolo y escuchando los gemidos de su pareja que lo volvían loco hasta que el oji verde no aguantó más y descargó su interior en la boca de Jack provocando que probara su esencia que fue lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

–Te amo Jack –dijo Hipo con alegría.

Jack lo volvió a besar para demostrarle que los sentimientos eran mutuos, Jack con ayuda de la saliva de su pareja lubricó tres de sus dedos para enviarlos en la parte íntima de Hipo y prepararlo de lo que estaba por suceder, le encantó ver el rostro de Hipo al sentir sus dedos en él. En poco tiempo Hipo pidió por más y Jack obedeció, con cuidado colocó su miembro cerca de su novio y empezó a penetrarlo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo hasta estar dentro de él.

–Hipo –dijo Jack con lujuria al sentirse dentro de él.

Las estocadas fueron al principio delicadas y lentas, pero con el paso el oji verde pidió más y más rápido, Jack también pidió internamente más, no dejaron de besarse sin importar las incontables veces que su cuerpo pedía aire, Hipo le abrazaba la espalda con fuerza y Jack empezó a besar los pezones de su pareja provocando los gemidos de Hipo aumentar, a pocas estocadas Hipo se corrió en ambos y Jack se corrió dentro de él liberando ambos un gemido gutural por aquello recién hecho.

–Te amo Hipo, te amo y siempre te amaré –dijo Jack al ver al chico que yacía acostado.

–Yo también te amo mi querido Jack –respondió el otro para después regalarle un beso en la mejilla y en poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos sin importarles dejar la televisión prendida y que chimuelo siguiera viendo el programa que se habían perdido, nada más les importaba, sabían que estarían juntos siempre y eso les hacía las personas más felices del mundo.

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado el final, gracias por todo su apoyo al leer y por sus reviews, así me despido con esta historia y me dedicaré a la de quiero hacerte feliz J buen día a todos.


End file.
